The Power Rests With You
by The Light of Fire
Summary: Piper has got the chance to lead a quest of her own. However, she thinks it is too easy for her. She sets out with her companions Jason and Nico, to accomplish her mission. However, she soon realizes how wrong she was to think of the quest to be simple. The way is full of unknown dangers, especially when somebody so close is after her life...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Wish I did though. Anybody, do you have a machine for to convert me into the real writer? Or a potion?**

* * *

><p>"Well, whom do you choose?" Annabeth asked.<p>

All the heads turned to Piper. She had just been assigned a quest, and she was glad to have one under her own name, as the quest leader. However, her moods were dampened when she learnt what the quest was. Everyone present there wanted to know what it was but Piper did not wish to speak it. It was fit for a ten year old mortal! Wasting a demigod's time for such a thing was so…

And Piper also had to choose her quest partners. Whom should she choose?

"Piper?" Percy asked, "What is the quest?"

"What was the prophecy?" Leo demanded.

_"Across the lake near your home_

_Without the influence of Greece or Rome_

_A child of Sky is utterly lost_

_Find him at one of your life's cost."_

Piper stopped. Annabeth looked at her. "Next?" she asked.

"That's all there is," Piper replied.

"What?" Percy exclaimed, "Only four simple lines!"

"I can't believe this!" Nyssa said.

"You know, I think the Oracle is tired of making up poems. I think she ran out of prophecies," Leo said. The others laughed. "Yeah, well, she has been in this profession for some thousand years or so," Percy said. "Without payment," Leo added. "She must be bored of looking at the faces of these demigods," Percy said. "Of course. Sometimes we go to meet Rachel without brushing our teeth," Leo continued. "So she must be bored of our mouths," Percy decided. "Or our decayed teeth?" Leo suggested. Percy shrugged. "Maybe. But, you know, I think Rachel-"

"Enough!" Annabeth said crossly, "Seaweed Brain and Valdez, you can leave if you are having problems focusing on the matter at hand."

"Continue, Wise Girl," Percy smirked. Annabeth frowned at him and then turned to Piper.

"So Piper, what do you make out of it?" she asked. It was difficult for Annabeth, handling everything like this. Why did the Olympians call Chiron? Why couldn't they send someone else temporarily?

"There is some kid somewhere who is Zeus' son and we have to find him and get him back here safely. That's it."

"And where do you think you he is?"

"Across a lake near your home…" Piper said and the words faltered. _A lake near your home…_ Where would home be? Camp Half-Blood? Or some other place?

"Exactly. We don't know. And you will have to find out with your partners. So, I ask you again, whom do you nominate to go with you?"

_Without the influence of Greece or Rome._ Piper was worried now. Was this really so simple?

She looked at the people around her. Leo would be a good choice. Annabeth would be the best, but she could not come; she had to look after the Camp in Chiron's absence. Percy with his fighting skills would be an ideal companion. Then there was Clarisse. Piper tried to stay away from her. Clarisse was like a mad bull; one wrong step and you are gone for good. Travis would be good but Piper did not know how good he would be at fighting. Her eyes looked at the person sitting right in front of her. Nico di Angelo looked at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. She averted her eyes from him or tried to. It was so hard…his mysteriousness freaked her out. She then looked at Jason. Jason smiled at her. He had been spending his time in both the Camps, helping with quests. Right now, he was staying at Camp Half Blood.

She knew whom she would go with.

"Annabeth," Piper said, "I choose Jason."

"Sure," Jason smiled at her.

"As expected," Leo said, rolling his eyes and then smirked.

Piper blushed brightly at this remark.

"And the other companion?" Annabeth quickly asked.

"The other companion is, if he would like to come with me, Nico di Angelo."

Silence followed this statement. Uneasy silence. Everyone turned their eyes to Nico, who narrowed his eyes at Piper.

Annabeth regained her composure then asked, "Nico, do you accept to go on this quest?"

Nico blinked then said, "Sure."

Piper had not really expected him to agree. She looked at him in surprise. He still gazed at her fixedly and Piper looked back in his eyes.

"Are you sure Nico?" Percy asked.

Piper snapped out of her daze and stood up.

"Let's get ready," she said, "We will leave tomorrow morning."

"The meeting's over," Annabeth declared.

Everyone got up and started leaving the rec room. Piper thought about her quest as she walked out of the room. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about this quest.

_Without the influence of Greece or Rome. _She had to solve the puzzle. She had to be careful.

_Without the influence of Greece or Rome._

She hoped it was not a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is the first chapter. Please read and review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
